harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad comes to town
In this episode, Bradley Schroeder comes to town from London, leaving a bad marriage with one spoiled daughter and a son whom he adored, but was snatched back by the selfish former wife. He however fixes her, by moving Ian to Yorkshire with his Aunt Isie. Scene Harper Industries, outside of Dylan and Sheila's office. Joanne Marsden, the twins' administrative assistant is looking over the resume of Bradley Schroeder. Brad is the brother of Lila, Melanie and Mikayla Schroeder and he had just arrived in town from London. JOANNE: Everything looks good, Mr. Schroeder, and with Dylan and Sheila's knowledge of how you did in London, I cannot see why you wouldn't be hired. BRADLEY: It is still up to Dylan and Sheila, though. JOANNE: Yes, it is. But I am sure you'll be fine. (Dylan and Sheila come out of their office.) DYLAN: And you would be right, Joanne. I think Bradley will be a great addition to our little group. SHEILA: Yes, he will be, welcome to Harpers, Bradley. BRADLEY: Thank you. SHEILA: What brings you here to Boston, anyway? Your sisters told us you live in London. BRADLEY: I finally had had enough of my wife and her selfish daughter. DYLAN: That bad, eh? BRADLEY: You have no idea. Did Mikayla tell you? SHEILA: No, Lila did. BRADLEY: I think she hated her more than I did. Lila was quite protective of me; as I am protective of Mikayla. JOANNE: She sounds dreadful. BRADLEY: She was. I met her at a society function. She was a niece of my grandmother's. She was quite suitable, money, title, etc. She also had two kids from her first marriage. Ian and Alessandra. Amelia and Alessandra were quite greedy. Ian, poor lad, was lonely and couldn't stand up for himself. He had no male role model after his father passed away, and he was no match for those two. SHEILA: Good grief. Lila was right. Even more so! BRADLEY: It was wicked when I left. JOANNE: I shudder to think. BRADLEY: She cried and screamed that she was betraying marriage and the vows we took. Her daughter was quite a brat. Ian, however, wasn't, but he was no match for them. DYLAN: How bad? BRADLEY: Lila once told me that Alessandra demanded a tiara. Her mother approved it, I didn't. Alessandra threw a temper tantrum right in the store! JOANNE: My goodness! That is terrible! BRADLEY: Her mother got it anyway. SHEILA: I don't blame you for leaving. (Enter Lila, Melanie and Mikayla.) LILA: Brad, darling. When did you get here? MELANIE: Didn't you call us? MIKAYLA: I bet you called Aunt Josephine. BRADLEY: Yes, I called Aunt Josephine. She was the one who sent the limo to get me from the airport. LILA: What about the shrew? BRADLEY: I left her. MIKAYLA: Did she go too far? MELANIE: Oh, oh. That bad, eh? BRADLEY: Yes, Melanie. It was that bad. LILA: What did she do? BRADLEY: She cheated on me. MIKAYLA: What?! MELANIE: With who? BRADLEY: She cheated on me, with one of the servants! LILA: That wicked woman! BRADLEY: I got mad and threw the servant out of the house, then I told her I was leaving. MELANIE: How did the kids react? BRADLEY: Alessandra threw a fit, and she and her mother did not care. I left and took Ian with me, but she snatched him back. However, I stopped her fast. I was worried about him dealing with his mother and sister, so I had him move with Aunt Isie in Yorkshire. LILA: I am not surprised. You told them about the tantrum Alessandra threw. How was Ian's leaving? BRADLEY: Yeah, I told them. Ian did well. He called me before I left London, he took to Yorkshire well and is having a blast. LILA: I was totally embarrassed. SHEILA: I would have been too, Lila. She sounded dreadful. LILA: She was. BRADLEY: She'll find her next victim. She doesn't stay down for long. MIKAYLA: And neither do you. BRADLEY: And I am beginning a new life. That is what I am doing! DYLAN: Good for you. And it will be an easier time than you think. BRADLEY: Thank you. (The group bonds as they eat dinner. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila